


Hiōgi

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Wedding preperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her wedding day, she couldn’t forget the most important part…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiōgi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

Kagome stood as still as possible as his servants bustled about. The white wedding kimono was made of the finest silk, lying cool against her skin. Next came the brocade uchikake, heavy on her shoulders, embroidered with his family’s crest. Finally, she was given the hakoseko, and kaiken, the latter a personal gift from her betrothed.

And, most importantly – the delicate, gilded fan. Traditionally, it signified future happiness when opened. He’d given it to her upon their engagement. She smiled as she tucked it into her obi, remembering the promise of his kiss. _I will make him happy_ , she thought.


End file.
